


Merry Christmess

by CompanionoftheDoctor



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Jesus birth, M/M, just celebrating and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionoftheDoctor/pseuds/CompanionoftheDoctor
Summary: Never expect Azi and Crowley to get a job done properly - especially when there's a baby involved...





	Merry Christmess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (:
> 
> This is the first story I've ever written in English as it is my second language so I apologize vor every mistake I've made.  
> Enjoy and please feel free to correct my mistakes, I'd be very glad about it ^^

-Christmas eve, 0 A.C.- (well, at least something around that date, take or give a couple of years)

Crowley made his way through all the farmer and sheep that were standing in front of a small, racked hut. They were chatting and laughing, most of the sheep had started to search for the best spot of grass and from time to time a dog started barking, soon to be joined by a couple more. It was a mess. Crowley was pretty sure that this wasn't what heaven had intended for the arrival of they're king and savior.  
He cursed under his breath when a sheep stept on his foot, brutally squeezing his toes in the process. Stupid angel! Crowley would fall from grace if he wasn't the one responsible for this. Well, he'd actually done that already, but you get the point.  
A couple of angels were standing around the manger inside the hut, all of them looking around rather confused and missplaced next to the old oxe and an even more confused and very tired donkey. Next to the baby (He had just fallen asleep, but at the time Crowley had arrived he'd still been fully awake, screaming at the top of his holy lungs, because he got scared by one very nosy sheep.) was Aziraphael, looking as miserable as Crowley felt.  
Some of the angels flinched when Crowley walked by, but he didn't care, his yellow snake eyes fixed on his old rival. „Angel!“ he greeted him in his best 'This-is-completely-your-fault-don't-even-pretend' – voice. „What is that?“ Aziraphael nervously looked over to his fellow angel-collegues, who followed their heavenly order and had started to ompletely ignore the demon, as they weren't allowed to fight him at this holy day. Not that they would've done so on any other day. Crowley was a particullary minor, unimportant demon and angels, well, most of the time they were rather arrogant.  
„Well...“ Aziraphael started, avoiding to look at the demon. „I may have confused one or two things.“ he wispered. „Confused?“ Crowley asked way louder, which made the angel look around panicking. „Shhhh! I told them this was on purpose.“ Crowley was stunned. He expected an apology, not that kind of boldness.  
„And what am I suppossed to tell my people? 'I'm sorry, but the guy we'd hoped for all our lifes...well, you know, since forever, who was suppossed to be a king, the most powerful human who has ever lived, was born in a fucking stable, not more than a mere farmers boy.“ „He's a carpenter.“ Aziraphael interfered, falling back to silence immediately when he met Crowleys gaze. „You could tell them the same I did.“ he offered. „That it was a smart move. Everyone would think that Christus is a king or something. In that way we can see who truly believes in him and he can take care off all the poor and miserable people.“ Crowley looked slightly surprised. He raised his eyebrows. „Not bad, angel.“ he admitted. „I still think you did a shit job here, but maybe I did underestimate you.“ Aziraphael smiled. „Thanks, dear!“  
In the background the archangel Michael started cursing not very graceful as he stepped in some donkeyshit.

-Christmaseve 1990 a.c.-

The Bently drove through the night, just slightly over the speed limite. It was a quiet night, no need to rush. Crowley tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to stay in tact with a very confused Christmas song he'd recorded a couple of years ago at a christmas party in Freddie Mercurys house. The mixtape was constantly trying to transform into Queen, just to realize that it in fact already was Queen. Crowley used to say that this gave the music a very nice, spirituell touch. Aziraphael never heared the difference. But he did notice the little smile that crept on the demons face every time Freddie started singing. He'd always known that his friend had a little crush on the singer.  
They'd spent the evening in the Ritz, as always, eating way too much and drinking a bit more, though Crowley insisted on being sober for driving. He was worried about the Bently, especially since this summers events.  
„I'm glad the whole 'Apocalypse-thing' didn't happen.“ Crowley uttered. „We would've been fighting each other by now. That would've been a pitty.“ Aziraphael smiled at his best friend. „Yes dear, it really would have been a pitty to ruin that demonic hair of yours.“ Crowley couldn't help but being a little bit surprised by the angel. He whisteled through his teeth. A century ago he hadn't even realized it when Crowley was being sarcastic and now he was making the same sort of jokes the demon used to. „So I do have a bad influence on you.“ „Well, as far as I recall you stole my idea of mixing up the whole 'chosen one – thing'“ Aziraphael answered without missing a beat. For a moment the both of them fell back to silence, remembering the good old times.  
„At least I didn't miss the right date.“ Crowley teased, carefully taking the turn. The last time he'd been driving here, he'd nearly crashed into a delivery man, who'd been standing in the middle of street, holding what Crowley guessed was a love letter (As a demon Crowley reacted very sensible to these sort of things. This time his demonic roots came to light with a big sneeze.)  
„It wasn't my fault! Gabriel just couldn't decide. He switched dates two times a day, at least.“ The demon took his eyes off the street to look at the angel who was slightly blushing by now. „Just admit that you completely forgot that it takes nine months till birth when it comes to humans, angel! I already knew anyways. What did you even think? That it happens immediately, like when the old man creates something?“ The angel shrugged, turning bright red by now. Back then he actually did believe it. He thought about the day he figured out how it really worked. It wasn't a very pleasent memory, involving a lot of alcohol, a very drunk Crowley and a pregnant pig (Which could have been a goat thinking about it. Like I said, lots of alcohol). „Don't worry, it's kinda cute.“ the demon hissed, apparently thinking about the same incident. He grinned, but it wasn't much of his usual, devilish smirk. More like – happy.  
The reached the crossroad. Crowley stopped the car. „You wanna stay at my place tonight?“ he asked, suddenly not wanting to spend the rest of the night alone. It was christmas after all, the feast of love and everything. „End this how it started, celebrate a new age without doomsday coming up, you know.“ Aziraphael grabbed the demons hand. „I'd love to, dear!“


End file.
